


Interlude

by Taimat



Series: Collegestuck [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And while he was never her favorite, time passes, and everything was made better in the end, and she’s also more than curious to know why he’s here, of all places. Here, and she never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

The first time she sees him while out for a walk on campus, the heat of summer is finally beginning to wane. It happens earlier up here than it does where John and Dave and Rose are, but that’s okay. She kind of can’t wait to see snow again.

Even though it’s not quite that chilly, yet, she’d recognize that purple scarf anywhere. It flutters slowly as its owner ambles along, not really in much of a hurry to get anywhere, it seems. He hikes his messenger bag up a little more from where it’s started to slip, and she takes note of how lanky he seems, without his cape. Must have been all of that growing up they’ve done.

And while he was never her favorite, time passes, and everything was made better in the end, and she’s also more than curious to know why he’s here, of all places. Here, and she never knew.

They had all kind of lost track of him, though, after the game. Physically, anyway. While everyone else had seemed quite happy to stick together, he had faded out of the picture. He still popped up online occasionally, but that was all.

She had never expected to find him here.

“Eridan!”

He doesn’t turn. Doesn’t even seem to pause.

“Ampora!”

That stills him, and he’s just starting to turn toward her when she jumps the gun and bounds forward, Bec following closely.

His eyes grow wide behind the glasses he still wears, and he tilts his head a bit, as if trying to figure out exactly what she’s doing here.

“Harley?”

“I knew you couldn’t forget me! Do you go here? Why didn’t you ever say anything? I would have tried to find you, if I’d known.” She grins brightly and gives him a chance to speak.

“That was kinda the point.” His voice is soft, more lilting than she remembers, soothing like the sea, and it actually takes her a moment to process what he’s said.

And by that time, he’s already turning to walk away.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

He doesn’t answer her beyond, “Seeya around, Harley.”

The entire interaction leaves her so puzzled that she’s not quite sure what to do with herself. Maybe they’d never gotten along…okay, _swimmingly_ , but he could have at least stuck around a bit. It wasn’t like any others of the sixteen of them were here.

Which was kind of why she’d chosen it. While she loved her friends dearly, she wanted to try this on her own for a bit. Maybe it was something she craved now, after being raised in relative isolation, or maybe she just wanted to see if she could do it. Whatever her reason was, though…

…she wondered what was his.


End file.
